pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark
Summary Mark is a main character in the Pivot Zombie Series and is introduced in the third episode along with Jane and the rest of the cabin group. Mark and Jane worked for the same company before the outbreak and were good friends. After getting trapped in her wrecked car on the first day of the outbreak; Jane called Mark and asked him to come and help her. He agreed to come and help but before he got there, Vince and Gary arrived and were able to free Jane from her wrecked car and kill the surrounding infected. After Mark arrived later, the four got acquainted and decided to stick together. They eventually travelled to the cabin where Zoey and Nick were staying. Mark and Nick did not get along very well after Nick attacked him for talking to Zoey in a flirtatious manor. Vince broke up the fight by knocking out Nick, as he was doing most of the damage. Mark gets along with everyone in the group; he has a good bond with Jane and is becoming good friends with Craig after he became Jane's boyfriend. Mark is usually a supporting role in the Survivors. Full Character Story Before the outbreak, Mark worked an office job with Jane. One day, Jane was working overtime alone in Origins (Episode 8). Mark showed up suddenly and played a joke on Jane which made her terrified. They then heard some noises and knew a thief had entered the office building. The thief found them and Mark fought with him to protect Jane. The thief was subdued but Mark got hurt. At that time, Jane thought Mark was brave and selfless. After the outbreak, they followed Vince and Gary,who freed Jane from her wrecked car, to arrive at The Cabin. In Vulnerable (Episode 3), Mark was one of the members in The Survivors who welcomed the admission of Craig and Rob. In Execution (Episode 4), he discovered the death of Nick and he knew Rob did that in self-defence. He felt okay about what Rob did. In Complications (Episode 5), he was hesitant to let David come inside the Winston Military Base because he didn't know much about David at that time. He joined the mission to rescue Gary in Heroes (Episode 6) and Rescue (Episode 7). He covered David when the team made their way back to the base. He was also the one who told David to drive off the truck to leave the base for the sake of their lives in Conflict (Episode 9) and that left Gary behind. Gary was killed by the Bandit Leader. In Stricken (Episode 10), he knew the secret that Jane loved Craig and he promised her not to tell anyone about that. He was not satisfied with the decisions made by Vince since he thought Jane would be a more suitable person to follow Craig,Vince and David to get some petrol for the team. However, he still obeyed the order of Vince and followed the other three men to get some petrol. He and Craig then entered a store. It was the time when he tried to figure out how Craig felt about Jane. He then encountered the demises of Rob and Zoey with the rest of the team in Nightmare (Episode 11). He felt sad at that time but he thought rescuing Jane and Rachel was also of the utmost importance. He told Craig the secret that Jane loved Craig to lower Craig's anger before they went to the C.C.R Cropford Base to rescue the two girls. He helped Vince kill the C.C.R Cropford Warrant Officer in Vendetta (Episode 12) and did a good job on helping the other three guys save Jane and Rachel. He became one of the soldiers in bunker 03 in Divided (Episode 14) and respected the decision made by Jane, who refused to be a soldier and go out with the other members in the Survivors for the supply run in Divided (Episode 14). During the supply run, he told Craig that he didn't want his potential lover to be ripped away from him and he had decided to join the construction crew with David. However, he was still one of the soldiers who came out to fight the horde of zombies in Eradication (Episode 15) and that marked his fate to be bitten by a zombie. He told other members in the Survivors to stay away from him as he was going to turn into a zombie. He didn't want Jane to witness his fate but she found out about that unfortunately. He was then killed by Craig after turning into a zombie. He is deeply memorized by the members of the Survivors, especially Jane and Craig. Personality Mark is above all an optimistic guy who tries to keep a smile on his face as often as possible. He likes to support everyone in the group and make sure they are feeling alright, He is not confident in his combat ability and definitely prefers to let others do the fighting if possible. The only person in the world he would put himself in massive danger for is Jane, as seen in Vendetta (Episode 12). He likes everyone in the group and is grateful to have Vince as a leader but Mark is sometimes scared and annoyed by Vince's dangerous and sometimes irrational decisions. He is still cooperative and will follow Vince's orders even if he regrets or doesn't feel good about Vince's decisions. Appearance and Equipment Mark is a light blue stickman who isn't really in very good shape. He of course spent quite a few years behind a desk but unlike Jane he did not have an interest in keeping in shape outside of work. He wears a blue denim jacket that he has had since Origins (Episode 8). Although he isn't a fan of guns; when he does have to use them it is clear that he favours a semi-automatic weapons as opposed to fully automatic. Initially he used an M97 Rifle but since Nightmare (Episode 11) he has been using a SIG 550 Rifle that he found on a dead police officer. In Vendetta (Episode 12) he is seen wearing special ops armour during the raid on the C.C.R Cropford Base. Due to fact he doesn't like combat and Jane is now safe, it is unlikely he will be seen wearing that armour again. Relationships Death Mark was one of the members in Bravo team and he assisted Craig in battling the horde. He saw when the truck was thrown towards them that he had to tackle Craig out of the way to save his life. He had to drop his weapon in the process and by the time he was back on his feet he was bitten before Vince killed the zombie by using his machete. He knew there was no possible way to save him, so he didn't discourage Craig from killing him in the end. Mark survived for 26 days in the apocalypse and was in the series for 13 episodes. Notable Quotes *"You like him, you were gonna tell him." - Mark responds Jane that he knows Jane liked Craig and she didn't have a courage to tell her feelings to Craig in Stricken (Episode 10). '' Kills * 2 Zombies ''(on screen). * C.C.R Cropford Base Lieutenant's assistant. * Gary (Indirectly caused) Trivia * He is born in 1986. * He was the only character to reanimate into the infected in series. * He is Jane's workmate and friend. * He was originally going to be an openly gay character in the story, but his sexuality has not ever been confirmed in the series. * He told Craig that he wasn't ready to try find his significant other because of many factors in Divided (Episode 14), one of which being he didn't feel he would be strong enough to protect them. * He is the first person who spoke in The Cabin. Category:Characters Category:Civilians